


was it love at first sight?

by spookysp_ace (summermoonsdawn)



Series: Summer DaichiLoveFest [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaichiLoveFest, I swear, M/M, Summer DaichiLoveFest, also a mix of song prompts + bingo, despite the summary this is fluff, from kita to daichi, have some more poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermoonsdawn/pseuds/spookysp_ace
Summary: was it love at first sight?noit wasn't-a poem from kita to daichi.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Summer DaichiLoveFest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2020





	was it love at first sight?

**Author's Note:**

> i just decided to do poetry for this round of daichilovefest, i hope y'all can still enjoy
> 
> this one is a poem from kita to daichi! the next one will be iwaizumi to daichi.
> 
> ALSO!!! the way i wrote this poem is kind of all over the page (as is most of my poetry) so i'll be posting the original formatting on my twitter!! link to my twitter is in end notes if you want to see it.

**was it love at first sight? + melt, free space (porch), freeze**

* * *

was it love at first sight?

no

it wasn’t

something changed

melted

in summer

sticky heat across our skin

across your tan

your overwhelming

presence

in the porch light

dripping down your back

sweat

you’d said “let me help”

who was i

to say no

to your

your presence

the freeze of your stare

dark mahogany

eyes

wind blown

straw

you

wipe the sweat

off your forehead as it drips

drips

drips

low 

down

further past

the bow of your upper lip

i wonder if it’s as sweet as rice

as sweet as gym lights

as sweet as your hand

brushing hair

over my forehead

it is

i decide

with your lips on mine

standing on a porch

with rays of light saying goodbye

love at first sight?

no

it wasn’t

love in this sight?

yes

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! hope y'all still enjoyed. hopefully i'll get past my prose block soon.
> 
> scream about daichi with me? kurodai? kurosemi?
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacedaichi)


End file.
